Change
by x-Energy.Purple-x
Summary: He had noticed the change. He just hadn't realised how far Alex would go to deal with it... Alex Shelley/Chris Sabin *Explicit Slash/Rape* Don't like, don't read :


**A/N: So yeah. I don't a clue where on earth this came from, or what even possessed me to follow up on the idea, but after a few really bad weeks, I just had the overwhelming urge to write some really dark stuff and this was the result of it :/**

**Feel free to leave any reviews! Any and all opinions, feedback and critique is highly appreciated and taken on board! :)**

* * *

><p>The cold night air had hit you in the face the moment you'd opened the door and left all the drunken revellers inside. It was one of those nights were it seemed like everyone decided that they had to get pissed and make utter asses of themselves, and despite how much it amused you, you found yourself needing a break from all the insanity. You could still make out the sounds of cheesy 80's shit and catcalls coming from the bar, and a smirk tugged your lips as you reached in your back pocket to pull out a box of cigarettes and a lighter.<p>

You absentmindedly wandered around as you sparked up the fag and deeply inhaled the smoke, but let it all out in a great billow of laughter as you watched another drunk slut drag away her even drunker prey for a night of sex and STD's. You hadn't even been paying attention to any of the other noises around you; they were just that. Noises that did nothing but show you what you would most likely look like the next time you went out and got shit-faced with the rest of the boys.

As you continued your restless pacing, you could've sworn you heard what sounded like footsteps coming right up behind you, but you weren't really bothered. It was probably just another prat asking for a light as per usual, you didn't really care. Years of wrestling and travelling on the road, especially in the early days, meant that you'd learnt how to decipher slurs of assistance and deal with the other drunken bums you usually found yourself surrounded by.

Unsurprisingly, you found that most of the drunken bums ended up becoming your closest friends, so you'd been exposed to it more than the normal person. Hell, a lot of the time, you _were_ that drunken bum that would wake up in a hedge the following morning, but as the time passed and you somehow found yourself becoming wiser without ever realising it happening, you'd toned it down quite considerably. It didn't mean that you wouldn't go out every now and again to have a night full of debauchery, but it was a nice feeling to get to work the next morning without having to pull twigs out of your jeans.

You could feel little spots of rain beginning to hit you in the face, and you'd decided that it was about time to head back inside and save everyone else from making twats of themselves, so after one last drag of your cigarette, you'd thrown it to the ground and taken rather childish glee in grinding it into the gravel with the toe of your sneaker. You were just sliding your lighter back into your pocket when the sound of footsteps grew louder behind you. You tried to shake it off as nothing unusual, but when the feel of someone's body heat hitting your back and arms grew stronger, you began to feel slightly uneasy.

When the idiot came even closer and his knee rather painfully bashed into the back of your own, you decided that it had just about reached the time of turning around and giving the fucker a good definition of what personal space actually meant. However, just as your fingers were withdrawing from your pocket, you felt a strong hand grip tightly around your wrist; you went to rip your arm out of the person's hold, when suddenly, a hand closed down over your mouth, an arm wrapping itself firmly around your waist and an elbow digging so hard into your stomach that you almost winced.

You started to struggle in the person's hold to create some breathing room between you, and so that you could hopefully punch the asshole square in the face, but they somehow knew exactly how to react to your moves and forced their grip tighter, almost like they were aware of who you were. You didn't have anytime to think about it though as you felt your feet dragging awkwardly against the gravel, and as you stumbled backwards slightly into the body behind you, you just about caught sight of an alleyway in your peripheral vision, and your fight for freedom instinctively became more frantic. In an attempt to gain some distance from the bastard, you kicked your foot back, catching them hard in the shin; you heard a hiss of pain and muttered curse of 'cunt', before a swift boot to the leg that made you buckle forward, and instantly, you recognised the voice of the person who'd grabbed you.

Alex.

Immediately, you tried to calm yourself down a bit, knowing that this was most likely just some game that he had on with Jay and Frankie, and that the second you got down the alleyway, he'd probably let you go and laugh it off as you came up with a plan to get your own back on these two cockheads, but for some reason, you were unable to shake the feeling of uneasiness that was crawling through you.

It wouldn't have surprised you if the depth of the anger radiating from Alex was tangible even to the teenagers staggering home, and as his fingernails dug painfully into your abdomen and his grip tightened even further, you could tell from his demeanor that there was something going on, and that it wasn't likely to end well.

The way he was practically throwing you around as he maneuvered both of you through the mouth of the alleyway was enough to make your eyes widen in fear and panic - even though of course, you would never admit that to anyone. Admitting something like that, especially to Alex, was asking to be ribbed mercilessly for the rest of your life until you died of embarrassment, but that didn't stop you trying to open your mouth and ask Alex what in the blue fuck he was up to. Your words only ended coming out as garbled muffles, and you were abruptly cut off when Alex spun you hard into the dirty brick wall face first, pinning himself up against your back.

"Shut up. Just shut the fuck up," Alex snarled out menancingly, and you found yourself immediately obeying the command as your fear ramped up slightly further.

There was something about the tone of Alex's voice that honestly scared the shit out of you with its seething unnaturalness, but as you opened your mouth to question it further, Alex's hand fisted itself into your hair, yanking it back just a little bit before slamming it forward into the bricks painfully hard. You let out a groan as spots briefly danced in your vision, before you started to fight back once again. You really didn't give a shit that it was Alex acting like a cunt towards you, but you found yourself almost desperately wanting space between the two of you. However, as Alex pressed himself harder against your back, you had a feeling that that wasn't going to happen.

You went to open your mouth to shout and blast him for being such an asshole when you suddenly felt his mouth against the curve of your neck. You jumped in surprise initially, not expecting it, but as you tried to wriggle out of the hold, his teeth bit down so hard on your throat that you almost became convinced that Alex had bitten a chunk out of your flesh. You had to resist giving out a yelp of pain when you felt him start sucking and biting feverishly at the mark on your neck, and the freshly damp sensation you could feel beginning to dribble down your skin made you realise that the fucking bastard had actually drawn blood.

Alex had begun to grind up against your thighs and ass, and even through your jeans, you could feel his erection growing. The arm around your waist had loosened, and as the hand clawed at the front of your T-shirt before sliding up underneath it possessively, you could have sworn you could hear your heartbeat thudding so damn loudly in your ears that it was drowning out everything but the groans and growls from behind you. Alex may have been a pervy little dickhead, but he always knew exactly when to stop before he got the shit beaten out of him; Alex had never acted like this in his life, and he'd certainly never dry-humped you in a sleazy alleyway behind a bar before, so you'd found yourself at a complete loss of what to do.

You'd snapped back into reality harshly when you'd suddenly felt his fingers beginning to grope down your abdomen and disappear into the top of your pants, and you found it impossible to stifle a whimper when he decided to shove your face back into the dirty wall in front of you as his hand slid further into your jeans before coming to the top of your boxers. His body briefly relaxed behind you, and you took the opportunity to try to push back against him in order to break the contact, but all you accomplished was barely bucking your hips back against his straining cock before he kneed you firmly in the thigh, smashing your face so damn hard against the concrete bricks that you were genuinely shocked that your nose hadn't broken on impact.

"You fucking dirty slut, I swear to fucking God that if you move even a fucking inch one more time, I will beat you so fucking bloody that all you'll be able to be identified by are your fucking teeth. Do I make myself fucking clear, or do you need assistance in understanding?"

Alex's voice had dropped to a malovent whisper, and you found yourself have supress a shiver of terror and fear at the explicit threat in his words. This definitely wasn't Alex, not the Alex you'd ever known anyway. He was an asshole, without a doubt, and there was no denying his perverted nature, but he wasn't some violent wannabe rapist.

Sure, there had been something off about him recently; you'd noticed the change in him, how he suddenly became more tightly wound and started snapping at people left, right and centre for trivial little things, how he'd become a lot more vicious in the ring when training, but underneath that he'd basically remained the same messed up Alex you'd always known. He continued to pick up random rats at shows, insult Jay any chance he got, and push your boundaries as far as they would go with his outlandish and over the top flirtations - granted, you played along almost everytime, even if just to creep the fuck out of anybody within the near vicinity - but you'd still noticed the change.

Eventually, you cornered him in one of the locker rooms after a particularly physical match run through, and proceeded to call him out on all of his shit before telling him to work it out. You didn't give a fuck how he did it, you told him, you just wanted him to get all of this shit out of system and calm the hell down before somebody, most likely him, got hurt. The light in his eyes at the time had suggested that he wasn't bothering to even pay the slightest bit of attention, but there was something in his flippancy that caught you as a bit off-colour. Now, you realised with sheer panic roiling your gut, that _you_ was how he intended to calm the fuck down and release all of his pent-up rage and frustration.

Alex's teeth continued to viciously attack your throat as his hand slithered its way inside your boxers, and you couldn't help but let out a startled gasp as Alex's fingers tightly gripped your soft cock and began to jerk you painfully hard and fast, his other hand coming down to start attempting to pop the button on your jeans. In that second, realisation of what was most likely about to happen washed over you, and you felt rather intensely sick. You began fighting again out of absolute terror, but nothing could dislodge Alex from you as he ground himself more vigorously against your ass, his erection rock-hard and leaking against the inside of his pants.

"That's right bitch, you keep fucking fighting. I'll fucking show you what it means to play rough with me, and somehow, I think it's going to be so much fun."

Your head bounced off of the bricks once more as Alex forced you forward, and you instantly felt nauseous as the start of tears began to prick in the corners of your eyes. Taking a deep gulp of air to prevent yourself from being horribly sick, you tried to force them back down again as the button popped undone and Alex's fingers drew down the zipper on your jeans. Chris Sabin did not cry. You refused to cry over even the worst things that had happened to you, whether it was injuries or someone dying, and you most definitely weren't about to start now. Crying meant that you were nothing more than a pussy, and you'd rather commit suicide than reduce yourself to that low a level of patheticness.

The rough denim scratched your thighs as Alex yanked your jeans and boxers just far enough down to expose your ass to him, and you found yourself burning with utter shame and hatred when you heard the sound of Alex's button being popped and the zipper being pulled down quickly. Alex's erection sprung from his pants and ended up hitting against the curve of your ass as he continued his ferocious molestation. You were still completely soft; you'd learnt how to keep an iron-fisted grip on your body to prevent any unwanted incidences during inappropriate times, but for some reason, the lack of reaction from his frenzied stimulation only served to make Alex even angrier than he already was as he ground your face hard into the bricks, the coppery tang of blood invading your mouth as gravel and dust embedded into your cheek.

"You fucking cunt, we could've done this the easy way and you would've gotten off all dandy, but you fucking decided that you didn't want to play ball, and now I'm going to show you what happens when you really fucking piss me off."

You tensed up in fear when you felt Alex's hand roughly pull at one of the cheeks of your ass, his fingernails digging so deep into the flesh that you knew there'd be crescent shaped marks left there for days to come. The bile was beginning to rise in your throat, and despite your most valiant efforts, those fucking tears continued to bud and well in your eyes when you felt two of Alex's fingers pressed firmly against your asshole. After one last scratching pull, he let go of your flaccid cock, before clamping his hand down over your mouth once more as he viciously drove his fingers into you.

You'd never felt pain like it in your entire life. Even behind his hand, your muffled scream could still be heard, and you could hear the evil chuckle from behind you as Alex withdrew his fingers just slightly before thrusting them in deeper and harder than the first time. He was still pressed tight against your back, openly grinding against your thigh as he started to fingerfuck you at such an agonisingly vicious pace that you couldn't help but writhe and jerk from the intensity of the friction you could now feel; the blunt knowledge of knowing that the feeling of his cock slamming inside was going to be so much more worse and painful was nearly enough to make you break down completely, but you still tried to hang on to the last shreds of your pride as his fingers moved recklessly fast inside you.

"Fucking hell, you're so damn tight. I don't think I can even remember the last time I rammed the shit out of something even half as fucking tight as you. It's just such a rush to know that I'm gonna be the first to shred your ass up so damn bad that you won't be able to fucking walk without screaming my name out."

He withdrew his fingers with a rough jerk, and you suddenly became all too aware of the feeling of something warm beginning to trickle down the inside of your thigh; the blinding pain in your ass and groin though meant that you couldn't afford even a precious few seconds to realise exactly what is was before you felt Alex pin you hard against the dirty bricks as the head of his cock came to rest against your thoroughly abused asshole. A flood of adrenaline rushed over you, and you made one last ditch effort to escape, clawing desperately at the hand covering your mouth as you tried to push enough of your body weight backwards to force him to break the contact and get the fuck away from you, but your flurry of movement was almost immediately cut off by his fist curling around the side of your face and hitting your jaw with such force that the sickening crack ringing in your ears came as absolutely no surprise at all.

"I wouldn't fucking do that, if I was you," Alex mocked sadistically as leaned right in so his face was practically touching your left cheek. "Now I'm going to say this one last time. If even so much as fucking _breathe_, I'm going to end up fucking murdering you, so you better plan your next move pretty fucking carefully, cunt."

Kneeing your legs open even wider, Alex repositioned the tip of his erection on your asshole. Latching his mouth down firmly onto the side of neck once more, he gave a hard bite as he began to press forward relentlessly, ignoring your breathy howl of pain as he fought against the resistance of your ass. After a few seconds, he was just barely breaching your entrance when he forcibly yanked your head back onto his shoulder as he snapped his hips forward violently, the head of his cock suddenly being swallowed by your ass as his erection forcefully followed, burying balls deep inside you.

You screamed. The pain was so damn intense that your vision went white and you felt like you'd just been ripped in half. The tears that you'd been desperately trying to hold back began to fall down your grazed and bloody face as you felt something in your ass tear in its attempt to accommodate Alex's girth. You'd been right in your fears, and even the harsh fingerfucking he gave you wasn't enough to prepare you for the most unimaginable pain on earth as he forced himself even deeper inside your shaking body. You felt him smirk against your bleeding throat evilly as he drew his hips back before slamming back in with every ounce of strength and force he had, and the pain exploded into sheer unadulterated agony.

The tears broke down into sobs of pain and humiliation as Alex immediately set a demanding, vicious pace, your cheek and stomach being ground so hard into the brick wall with every violent thrust that you could feel the skin almost being blistered off your body as Alex drove himself deeper and harder into your ass. The stickiness running down the inside of your thighs was even thicker and faster now, and when you came to the realisation that it was your blood lubricating Alex's every thrust and dripping off his balls onto the gravel beneath your feet, you felt impossibly sick.

Alex's hand groped and grabbed possessively at your abdomen and chest, his nails scratching deeply into the skin as his movements grew more and more savage with each passing minute, and the feeling of him touching you made your flesh crawl and your veins freeze with sheer disgust and dirtiness as you hear him grunt and moan unashamedly from behind you. An unexpected shock ran down your spine when he deliberately slammed into your prostate, and you couldn't help but gag in sheer horror when you felt your cock twitch against the inside of your thigh against your will. It appeared that Alex noticed as well, as he once again thrust hard into the bundle of nerves, letting a malicious laugh at the shiver that jerked through your body.

"Why you fucking dirty slut! You're fucking enjoying this, aren't you, you cheap motherfucker?"

You wanted to scream at him, shout until your voice went hoarse that you weren't enjoying it, that it was the lowest moment in your existance and that you were almost wishing yourself dead or unconscious rather than have to suffer through another second of this agony, but you couldn't. All you could do was let out another sob of pain as your cock continued to betray you and react unwillingly to Alex's viciously violent abuse.

"You have absolutely no fucking idea how long I've been wanting to do this," Alex whispered into your ear darkly as he thrust in particularly deep, eliciting a shrieked yelp of agony. "Why you fucking slut, you've just been dying to have this done to you for years, and now I finally have you exactly where I want you. Granted, I would've preferred you flat on your back so I could watch that beautiful face of yours whilst I fucked you, but this is just as good."

His nails scratched down your abdomen forcefully before he grabbed your cock once again, his movements reckless as he started to jerk you off again even harder and faster than before. The violent slamming of his hips sped up in time with his hand, and you couldn't help but feel sick as your cock continued to stiffen in his fisted grasp. He was pinned so tight up against your back that your body was now fully pressed up against the brick wall, holes beginning to wear in your jeans from the intensity of the friction as the gravel and dirt ground into the open wounds and grazes covering your face and neck. You couldn't even feel any irritation from them though; they were absolutely nothing compared to the blinding pain that was ripping through your ass and groin as the pistoning of his hips grew harder and more erratic with every thrust. Wrapping the crook of his arm tight around your bloody throat, he started to pull you down into each thrust, driving himself morely deeply into your body as your sobs of agony became almost hysterical from the pain.

Time seemed to stop as his blood coated cock continued to invade your body at a frightening pace, and you tried desperately to disconnect yourself from the rush of pain and dirtiness that seemed to race over you, but you found it damn near impossible to do anything but sob and shake. You could feel your legs starting to go limp on you, and you almost hoped that if you fell to the ground then Alex would leave you the fuck alone, but the strength of Alex's body pinning you uncompromisingly to the concrete meant that you couldn't move at all whether you'd wanted to or not. Your cock was now rock hard in Alex's rough hands, and as drips of cum beginning to leak down the length of your shaft and over Alex's fingers, you heard Alex moan from the feeling as your ass occasionally spasmed around the erection ramming violently into you. His rhythm was starting to fall apart now, but you could tell that he was fighting to keep a firm grip on his orgasm and make this last as long as physically possible before he had to let it end. You wished he wouldn't, because the longer he held it off, the more agony you knew was going to be inflicted on you.

You could just about make out shadows of people passing by the end of the alleyway, and the temptation to shout for help became an overwhelming one, but Alex's threats were flashing rapidly through the front of your mind and making you way too fearful to do so. The malicious grin you could feel against the side of your neck as Alex pressed hard, biting kisses along your abused flesh was almost daring you to scream bloody murder just so that he could have an excuse to beat you senseless, but as much as it utterly killed you, you refused to rise to anything else he did. Your misplaced sense of pride, despite being in complete tatters, was still enforcing its presence, even if it was at the worst of times when you wished it would go fuck right off and stop interfering.

Heat was starting to pool in your stomach as Alex's hand continued to erratically work your cock, and it seemed like each vicious thrust that he was hammering into you only made it grow; that made you feel dirtier than anything you could possibly imagine, and the nausea you could now feel was actually making you feel dizzy as your sobs ripped from your thoroughly raw throat. The moans and grunts of pleasure coming from Alex were only getting louder and cruder as he drove himself violently into your ass, ignoring your cries of agony as his hips pistoned forward harder and deeper.

As his grip on your own cock tightened to excruciatingly painful levels as he jacked you faster, you suddenly realised the reason he was keeping such an iron-fisted grasp on his own orgasm was because he wanted you to come first. Whether that was out of some sick and perverse pleasure, or purely because he could, you were positive you never wanted to find out for the rest of your life, but just the idea of being forced to climax was enough to practically make you pass out from the sheer horror of it. You utterly despised being forced to do things you didn't want to do, but you'd never have envisioned in your life being made to orgasm against your will during a rape at the hands of your bes-. No. You couldn't even think of Alex anymore as anything other than a perverted rapist, let alone as your long time best friend.

The grazes and cuts on the front of your body were bleed from the friction, and you winced in pain as your lip was harshly split open against the concrete. You had to close your eyes to stop the dust from getting in, but it didn't make the tears die away; in fact, it only seemed to make them fall faster as you felt your shirt rip and expose the deep scratches Alex's nails had left across your bruising abdomen. The arm wrapped firmly around your neck was making spots appear in your vision, and after a particularly forceful pull down into Alex's thrust, you had coughed and spluttered quite nastily until it felt like you couldn't breathe anymore. Not that that would be much of a worry, you thought rather pessimistically. The idea of holding your breathe and passing out just to stop feeling the pain was a very strong one indeed, but with each vicious ram of Alex's hips, it became harder to stop yourself from screaming and cry out of sheer torture.

The pull in your groin was becoming tighter, but you could no longer find either the energy or the desire to fight it anymore. You'd given up trying to stop it from happening, and you could only sob in shame and disgust as Alex forced your treacherous body over the edge, every muscle in your lower body spasming sorely as thick spurts of cum hit the brick wall in front of you before slowly running the down the concrete. Your orgasm only seemed to amplify every ounce of agonising pain running through you, and for a brief few seconds, you actually felt as if you were going to have a heart attack from the brutality of it, before you were suddenly dragged kicking and screaming back into reality as Alex smashed your face hard into the bricks by your hair.

"I fucking told you to keep your Goddamn fucking mouth shut, you stupid cunt," Alex seethed, beside himself with anger. "You think you've experienced pain so far? That isn't going to fucking compare to what I do to you now, you fucking bitch."

As Alex finished off his words, you felt his hand twist tight into your hair before he repeatedly ground your face hard into the concrete, and as the pain flooded through your face, you became quite acutely aware of your nose bleeding rather profusely from the punishment. However, you could only focus on it for less than a split second before he drove deep into you with renewed viciousness and energy, forcing himself in balls deep with every harsh slam of his hips as he fought defiantly through the resistance that your orgasm had produced. Your body had been left overly sensitised in the aftermath of your unwanted climax, and you couldn't stop yourself from writhing about in sheer agony as his erection tore and ripped through your ass without any restraint, the thick blood running down your aching thighs and staining your jeans as it slicked his motions.

Alex's rhythm had become erratic and noticeably quicker, and you knew that there had to be less than a couple of minutes or so before he finally let himself go, and you wished that it would hurry up so that it could finally be over. His thrusts were deeper than before, and as he pulled you down harder and harder into them, the nausea peaked quite coniderably, and you wretched violently as bile rushed up your throat and burned your mouth with its acidity, the tears streaming almost hysterically down your bloodied face as you came perilously close to throwing up from the pain.

Alex's mouth latched itself to your throat once more as he drove himself forward with so much power and strength that you ended up pinned so hard against the wall you couldn't breathe for a few moments. You could feel his entire body shaking from the physicality of his efforts, and after a few more seconds, he bit down hard, losing his tempo as he let out a guttural moan. His thrusts were suddenly a lot less spirited and deep than they had been mere minutes beforehand as he fucked indulgently through his own more enjoyable climax, but the cum that now filled your ass made the torn and bleeding skin hurt so much that you couldn't help but let out a whimper of pain from the sensation.

Alex's forehead coming to rest on your shoulder, you could feel the solid muscle of his chest hitting your sore back and forcing you into the bricks with every breathe he took as he tried to regain control over himself. After a few moments to collect himself, you felt his hand wind itself into your hair again as he yanked your head back viciously, letting out a sadistic chuckle before pressing a hard, biting kiss to your left cheek.

"See, now don't tell me that a slut like you didn't enjoy that as much as I just did."

Pulling back slightly, you could see him licking the blood off of his lips before he pushed you up against the wall once more. He withdrew his cock from your body roughly, and you couldn't stop yourself from letting out a sob of pain as you collapsed into a shivering heap, your face pressed hard against the bricks as you openly wept. You couldn't turn yourself around to sit on the floor. That meant having to actually come face to face with Alex, and you weren't sure you could actually do it completely breaking down, so you let yourself stay propped up awkwardly as you tried to control the absolutely searing pain that wracked your entire body. You could see Alex's shadow still hanging over you, and it scared the shit out of you when you heard him let out a huff of amusement.

"Aw, what's wrong Chris? Anyone would get the idea that you didn't like that from how much of a pussy you're acting like right now dude."

You couldn't move at all from the pain that was ripping through you, but you really wanted to give Alex a punch square to the face before absolutely killing him. But of course you couldn't. Instead, you stayed exactly where you were, trying and failing to hold back another hiccuped sob of agony as he let out a malicious laugh. You could just about make out the faint sound of Alex's zipper being pulled back up, and then the shadow above you grew bigger as Alex came closer to you again. You instinctively cowered, failing to find your whimper of fear as you tensed up, and you felt yourself burn with shame when Alex bent down behind you to grab the lighter that had fallen from your back pocket, before ruffling your hair in a condescending manner that had the anger and hatred sparking up once more.

"I'll see you Monday. Remember to be prepared for that Beer Money run through, we can't afford to have any... mishaps now, can we?"

You could hear the smirk in Alex's voice, and the nerve that he had to think that you'd want to even breathe the same air as him again, let alone tag with him so soon made the urge to punch him return ten-fold, but you stayed where you were, scared of moving even a muscle in fear of getting a beating or another attack from him. Eventually, the shadow over you lifted, and the sound of crunched footsteps began to quieten as he walked off down the alleyway towards the pavement you'd been standing on before any of this had happened.

It took a few deep, shaky breaths before you could even muster the strength or determination to want to move, and you found it impossible to stifle your half choked gasp of pain as you turned on the spot to sit with your back propped up against the wall you'd been trapped against mere moments before. In your peripheral vision, you could still see the pearlescent strings of your cum running down the wall, and the mere sight made your stomach churn as you tried to resist the urge to sob until you passed out. You felt dirty, both physically and mentally, and you were making it a priority when you got back to the hotel to jump straight in the shower and scrub your skin until it was raw and bleeding from the further abuse.

Running your hand down your face, you weren't even aware that you were soaked through from the heavy rain that had started to fall half way through the assault. You hadn't even noticed it, and you were now feeling cold. You cheek and stomach were thickly encrusted with dirt and gravel from the bricks, and you hissed in pain when you tried to pick some of the bigger bits of stone and rubble out of your skin. There was blood coming out of cuts and scratches that you hadn't even felt happen, and the sight of your thigh covered in deep red globules and clots that had leaked whilst Alex was raping you was enough to make you dissolve completely into tears once more. You didn't give a shit anymore that only weak people cried. You needed to do something, and you had no control over any of the ragged emotions currently raging through you, so you just let it happen.

Cradling your hand to the side of your face and nose, you turned your head slightly, freezing in fear when you saw Alex standing down the end of the alleyway under a street lamp, a lit cigarette in his hand as he was laughing and pratting about with Jay and Frankie. This was the Alex you were used to, and it was such a tremendously bittersweet moment to see him looking so much more calmer and relaxed than he had been over the past few days that it made you feel intensely sick.

You couldn't even look down at the rest of your body as you attempted to pull your blood soaked jeans up slightly, trying to claw at any shred of dignity and pride that you had left, and after a few moments of fighting you gave up completely, leaning back against the wall as you let out another gasped sob. You could taste the blood and the bile in your mouth and burning your raw throat as you shut your eyes, desperately hoping to wake up in a few seconds and find yourself in your warm hotel bed, but you knew it wouldn't happen. This was real, and you were only just hit with the fear of what Alex was capable of in the future.

What that was, you didn't want to find out.


End file.
